


Naive Trust

by octobutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i cant believe i wrote this, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobutt/pseuds/octobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And he doesn't question it when the corporal’s lips are against his and his tongue is in his mouth. And he certainly doesn't question it as dirty words are muttered into his ear and skilled hands are taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive Trust

At first it’s just a kiss-a peck on cheeks here and there when no one’s looking. And it stays like that. Eren doesn’t question it and neither dose he complain. 

Eren loves his Corporal, and he takes anything he gets out of the older male. Whether it’s a kick to his face or a peck on the lips, he takes it and doesn’t complain or ask for more.

He takes it because he’s a good little solider. A good little solider knows his place and a good little solider dose what he’s told.  
And Eren tells himself that his Corporal doesn’t want to hurt him. He tells himself that one day, if he does what he’s told, that his Corporal will return his one sided love.

So Eren doesn’t question it when he’s called up to his commanding officer’s personal quarters. And he doesn’t question it when he’s brutally shoved against the door as soon as he closes it.

And he doesn’t question it when the corporal’s lips are against his and his tongue is in his mouth. And he certainly doesn’t question it as dirty words are muttered into his ear and skilled hands are taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants. 

And Eren’s mind instantly flashes back to that day.

His shirt is off and his pants are being unbuckled, he bucks into the air at the thought of Levi’s hand around his cock. 

And Eren can’t help but let his face bloom an exotic shade of red as the commanding officer lets out a low chuckle. 

“Ah, Eren you’re such a whore. Look at you, all hardened up just because of some kissing. Disgusting.” 

But Eren tries to open his mouth and all that comes out is a needy whimper. It doesn’t help when a pair of skilled hands wraps themselves around the boy’s cock and a soft tongue makes its way up and down his shaft, slowly dragging its self across the head of Eren’s cock. 

“C-Corporal. Ah, please.” Eren bites down on his lower lip and lets out a stifled moan. 

And he feels disappointment running through his veins because Corporal won’t look at him. But Eren ’s a loyal dog and loyal dogs get rewarded from their masters, so why won’t the Corporal look at him. Why won’t the Corporal say anything to him? Even if it’s the slightest insult, even if it’s just a glance up at him, it was enough. It meant that the Corporal had at least acknowledged him, it meant that he knew the person he was kissing was Eren, Eren and Eren alone. 

Eren feels something cold streaming down his heated cheeks, and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care what’s happening because he’s starting to realize that the Corporal doesn’t love him. He doesn’t care because he’s realizing that he probably never will. He doesn’t care because the only thing he cares about is a person that doesn’t care about him. 

“You’re crying.” Comes a soft and gentle voice from beneath him and Eren can feel his heart in his throat because now there’s a hand in his hair bringing him down to level with his Corporal. 

And Eren loses all his senses. He can feel himself as he drops to the floor on his knees, and he can feel it when his dick is tucked back into his pants and his zipper is being zipped up. 

But most of all he can feel his heart when two arms are placed around his waist. He feels it when one of the hands are in his hair, he feels it when the other hand holds him tighter, bringing him closer to the body in front of him. 

And Eren feels his broken heart being squeezed back together. Eren feels someone hugging him so tightly that all of his broken pieces are fitting back together.  
And Eren allows himself to forget. He forgets the pain of his mother being twisted in half, he forgets that his world is crumbling before him, he forgets how much ridicule and hate he’s gone through. 

And for the first time, Eren allows himself to say the Corporal’s name. 

“Levi.” His voice cracks midway and he buries his head into the crook of the older man’s neck, tears falling freely from his eyes, making the cloth in that area particularly damp.  
And Levi’s nose cringes at the thought of having snot and tears all over his shirt, but he says nothing. He knows how much pain the boy has been through. He knows how much pain the boy is going through right now. 

And he knows better than anyone how much pain the boy has yet to endure. 

And Levi cares about Eren. He cares about him more than he cares about anyone else but he knows he’ll never admit it. He’ll never tell the kid in his arms right now just how much he loves him. And it’s because he knows that words wouldn’t be able to tell Eren just how much he cared. 

“Don’t worry shitty brat, everything’s going to turn out just fine.” 

Eren’s lips can’t help but turn up into a smile at that one insult especially reserved for him.  
And Eren holds his corporal close. And Levi holds his Eren close, because to them they were something much more than lovers, they were soul mates, connected by a red string of faith. 

Because Eren wasn’t just Eren. Eren was his shitty brat, and Levi was Eren’s Corporal and they both belonged to each other. 

And neither of them notices when Hanji and Petra walks into the room without knocking. And neither Levi nor Eren cares when their eyes widened in shock at the sight before them and neither of them cares that the women’s lips slowly curve into a gently smile. 

They don’t care simply because they’re both asleep. They don’t care when the two women slowly picks them up one by one and carries them both over to Levi’s bed. They don’t care that a blanket is being placed on them. They don’t care that the two women says not a single word and leaves the room as quickly as they came in.  
Neither Levi nor Eren cares about such matters.

Because all they care about is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh <3 thank you for the kudos and what not! they're all very appreciated. I really can't believe i wrote this.


End file.
